


Let's Just Pretend, Instead of Admitting Our Feelings

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Carol asks Val to pretend to be her fiancee so she doesn't have to marry another. Val agrees even though she loves Carol and wants a real relationship.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Let's Just Pretend, Instead of Admitting Our Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavender_tea_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_tea_writes/gifts).



Valkyrie sat on a throne that she didn’t inherit. She had gained it. Maybe it was something she could learn in time but she wasn’t one of Odinsons. She was just a Valkyrie and a warrior. Maybe she could be queen eventually but she wasn’t raised to be a queen.

“You would be a good queen for our people,” she could hear Thor saying. Loki probably was rolling in his grave. If he was dead. Valkyrie wondered if she should be nervous about taking over the throne. Thor had left her the throne so he must have known she was fit for the title. Valkyrie was working with the people when she arrived. Her name was Carol Danvers but everyone knew her as Captain Marvel. Carol was nice and friendly and Valkyrie likes how she called her Val and cared about how she was doing. Maybe Val had a small crush for the hero but that was nothing. 

“Hey Val,” Carol said. Val turned to see Carol Danvers. Carol and all her prettiness and Val didn’t know what to say to her but she knew that Carol didn’t like her as she cared about Carol. So now she had to pretend that she did not love Carol at all and that they were just good friends. 

“Hey Carol,” Val said. “What are you doing here?”

“I kinda need your help with something,” Carol said. “So I helped a place and they wanted to marry me to their prince. I was honest and told them I was lesbian so they offered their daughter to marry me. Anyways I lied and said I was engaged to a queen. They asked who and I panicked so I need you to pretend to be my fiancee.” Val seemed surprised by the story. Why would Carol have chosen her? Was she really the only queen that Carol knew? She felt like the Avenger would know more Queens with her travels. 

“I can help you with that,” Val said before she realized she said it. She hadn’t meant to agree. She knew that Carol might realize her feelings then. Carol smiled as she handed Val a ring. 

“I told them I proposed so you might want to wear this when they arrive,” Carol said. Val agreed as she looked at the ring than Carol. She wished that she was getting the ring forreal but she would be okay to just pretend for a few days. Carol smiled as she looked at Val’s hand before she moved to sit beside Carol as their guest came in. Val welcomed them as they told her about their community. Carol held onto Val’s hand around them and made sure they saw them interact. Val wished that it wasn’t just for the day.

~

“So I told them we share a room so we might need to share a room tonight. I can sleep on the floor though,” Carol said. 

“Nonsense,” Val said. “My bed is big enough for the two of us.” Carol seemed to blush but agreed as they went into Val’s room and got ready for the night. The two were able to sleep apart from each other. Val wondered about if maybe one day she could lay with someone but actually be held by them. 

~

Val woke to being held by Carol. She melted into her arms as she closed her eyes. Before she could open them again she felt Carol move before she heard her mutter something and move away. She didn’t move as Carol kissed her forehead before leaving Val alone to wonder why she had left like that. Val got up and got ready for the day. She ended up missing Carol who went to show their visitors around town. Val worked with her people as one of the visitors came up to her.

“Queen Val,” The woman said bowing.

“It’s just Val,” she said. “What do you need?” 

“I was just wondering how you got so lucky to find someone so kind as Captain Danvers. You were all she talked about in our village,” the woman said. 

“We met before I was given the throne of New Asgard. We fought together in battle,” Val explained.

“That is very romantic,” the woman said. Val could see that as she was a warrior. “Carol talked about how she lived in New Asgard for a while.”

“She did. Her pseudo children needed her so she came and visited them,” Val explained.

“She seems like a caring woman. Carol is a very strong woman,” the woman said. “She talked so much about you that we asked to meet you.”

“She told me that she helped your people,” Val said.

“She did. We gave her some gems from our planet. She said you would like them a lot,” the woman explained. Val looked at her confused.

“You didn’t ask her to marry your royalty?” Val asked.

“We don’t have royalty,” the woman said laughing. “Is that what your people do?” 

“No,” Val said looking away from the woman. “Just Carol has had that happen before.” The woman seemed to understand as she went on her way. Val realized she had to talk to Carol Danvers. 

~

The people had just left when Carol came into the throne room. Val was sitting on her throne looking like a queen. Carol smiled but Val didn’t smile back.

“I was thinking about what happened and I think we should continue to pretend to be a couple. We wouldn’t want anyone who overheard to think we faked our relationship. It may cause more problems in the future,” Val said.

“You know I would only marry for love,” Carol said.

“Good thing you talked me into faking a relationship with you when I like you,” Val said standing up and walking out. “Oh and about the gems they gave you, I would suggest a really nice bracelet to go with your eyes.” Carol felt herself stutter out something as Val just smiled knowing she had pointed it out. 

“Val get back here,” Carol finally said. Val turned to her. “I did this because I wanted to know how it felt to be with you. I have a crush on you.” 

“I know,” Val said. “The woman said all you talked about was me while you were gone.” 

“Does that mean I can take you out on a date?” Carol asked.

“Yes, it does,” Val said. “Now I have a meeting with Thor and Korg.” Carol nodded and waited until Val was going before she cheered. Bruce walked in looking at Carol confused before she walked out of the room rather than asking what was going on.


End file.
